Tony's Happy Ending
by DiNozzoFan1234
Summary: based on the song My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. Talks about Tony's past. this is NOT A SLASH


Tony was holding on the 'oh s*** bar' for dear life as Gibbs was driving. They had been called out as there was a report of a petty officer who went MIA ten years ago had been found and Tony and Gibbs was going to check it out. He reached over and put the radio on when the loud (but not Abby loud) music kicked into life,

**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

Yeah well there had never been a happy ending for him. His childhood was near a childhood like Ziva he had to grow up fast he had to pour the drinks and give reports to his father at the end of each day. He lived in fear of never knowing what was going to happen when his father was drunk.

**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?**

He never could talk about anything it was too difficult to do it. He would build up the confidence to ask to talk but something always stopped him so he put a mask on _Never let someone see the real you_ he thought but then they died. One by one each person he cared for. He always acted like he was a jock maybe that was why. The moment they said something was the moment it happened. Tony start to sing softly trying to fight back the tears he could feel coming

**Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread**

That was what people do they look as though they have so much they want to say to me, so much they want to tell me but they don't they leave me waiting in the silence. He has so much from the people around him the love, support and trust but it can be easily changed and he could end up falling.

**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**

Yeah he thought he knew but who was he kidding apart for himself. He never really did. _We could be so much more_ and they could be if only they believed.

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

True friends, a family, a team that's what he wanted and they were: Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Gibbs and Ziva but then Gibbs left but came back and now Ziva had gone he had lost her. The memories he held close he could remember but me. I just pretended that everything was alright but it never was So _much for my happy ending _he thought. By this time Gibbs had noticed Tony sing and turned it down so he could hear tony over the music.

**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do**

They all said it behind his back. They all said he was a dumb jock and that he was hard to manage and would be difficult but they were as well they just didn't want change they didn't want somebody new. They don't know the real me. Sure. I came from money but I didn't have a great life like they think. My relationship with my father was always on the rocks. They don't know people like I do I can tell when something is wrong and whether they've had a good past. They try and hid behind walls but i can see through them. Everything you do you put your life into it, you risk your life day in and day out no matter what the time is and no one ever knows.

**It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done**

You saw me, you knew me, like an angel you watched over me and you cared... at least i thought you did but in the end you never did I just believed in a hope that wasn't there. You made me feel like I was worth something like I was the only one you cared for. Like I have said you were like an angel but you never was one as you left me when i needed you the most and from that moment I knew it was over. It was the end.

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending.**

That was my happy ending.

Tony now realise that the radio was turned down which surprised him as he usually noticed these things. Gibbs was looking at him as though sad and something else he couldn't quite put a finger on what emotion yet. Gibbs got out of the car. This is going to be an interesting day he thought as he got out of the car.


End file.
